


Heart x Beat

by IntrepidEscapist



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrepidEscapist/pseuds/IntrepidEscapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times do you think Killua had to restart Gon's heart after his fight with Pitou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart x Beat

**Author's Note:**

> shalnarknoice.tumblr.com made a sad killugon post so I tried to write it

For a moment Killua thought that Gon had killed the both of them along with Pitou.

The blast from Gon’s jajanken was blinding and stripped almost all the life in a mile radius around the impact site. Killua had been half joking when he told Meleoron that if he couldn’t stop Gon there would be a lover’s suicide. He jinxed it, probably.

The hard press of gravel on Killua’s cheek was what brought him back. It took him a second to realize that somehow he hadn’t died, only passed out. For how long he wasn’t sure. It could’ve been minutes. It could’ve been days. He tasted blood in his mouth and even the worst training he suffered at the hands of his family never made his body ache the way it did now.

Killua’s ears rang. Even though he was certain he was alive he wasn’t sure by what margin. Gon had used so much nen, so much power that—

“Gon!”

Killua shot up and looked around frantically for his best friend. Gon had, he used so much nen, Killua wasn’t even sure how he managed to do what he did, what the price for that kind of power was.

A few feet in front of him was Pitou’s charred, headless body. Unmoving.

Gon? Where was Gon?

A trail of black rested on Pitou’s legs and Killua followed it up to the small, curled up body of his best friend. He was able to tell with just one look that Gon was de—  


Gon was…

The sound that came out of Killua’s mouth was hardly human, a cross between a broken scream and a sob. He almost tripped in his rush to get to his friend. Gon was face down on the ground, a tangle of long black hair the only remnant of his almost super powered state. His skin was cold. 

“No, no, no,” Killua pressed his ear to Gon’s chest even though he knew he wouldn’t hear anything. “Gon, come on! Gon!”

Some of the hair covering Gon’s face slide away and Killua flinched at the sight of his face. It was…  


Killua shook Gon’s shoulders. His body flopped around uselessly.

“Gon, please! Gon!”

Killua let Gon fall to the ground. His nen. Killua could use his nen! Gon was going to be okay, he was going to be okay, he was going to be okay! In a fit of near desperation Killua charged his Thunder Palm and pressed his hands onto Gon’s cold, clammy chest. The enhancer’s body surged up with the jolt of electricity but Killua didn’t feel a heartbeat. No sign of life.

He grit his teeth as he pumped another burst of electricity into Gon. The body convulsed, but no heartbeat.

“Stupid, you’re tougher than this!”

Another jolt of electricity. Gon’s body started to smoke faintly.

“Remember Heaven’s Arena? You fought Hisoka, you beat his ass!”

Gon’s body jumped. Maybe it was too late to restart his heart. Killua didn’t know how long he’d been unconscious.

“Bisky would be pissed if she found out that after all her training you…” he didn’t want to say it.

Tears dripped down Killua’s nose but quickly evaporated from the surge of heat and electricity. It smelled like ozone and charred flesh, but Killua kept going. He had to. Gon was his best friend. 

“Gon, Gon, I’m sorry,” Killua said, quietly. “Gon, please. You can’t die. You can’t leave me here alone! What kind of friend does that?”

Killua wanted to be mad at Gon. He wanted to yell and scream and let Gon know how upset and worried he was. The things he was usually too embarrassed to say out loud.

“What about Mito-san? Do you want her to cry?” Killua said, voice tight. “You have to make it home or she’ll be upset.”

A very faint pulse came from Gon’s chest, so faint that Killua almost missed it. 

“G-Gon?” Killua whispered, like he might scare it away if he was too loud.

The soft beat of Gon’s heart under Killua’s hands made tears well up in his eyes. Killua pulled Gon’s fragile body up into him, wrapping his much paler arms around his friend. His best friend.

Gon’s heartbeat began to fade. 

Killua almost dropped him. “What are you doing, stupid, don’t—don’t you!”

The beat disappeared and Killua screamed. He laid Gon down on the ground and pressed his hands onto Gon’s chest so hard he heard a bone crack. Gon’s body jumped and twitched as more electrified nen was pumped into his body. Killua wasn’t going to lose him. He just had him, his heart was just beating!

Gon’s heartbeat faded in and out, and Killua didn’t move until Gon’s heart beat in time with his again. While he carried Gon on his back, back to the Ant King’s palace, he walked carefully, slowly, listening to Gon’s heart.

It kept stopping.

Killua never did.


End file.
